Let Me Go
by aninhaw
Summary: Leah thinks about her life before and after the Imprint... Being rewritten. I'm not sure why I wrote about Leah, but this story did not get out of my head ... So I thought I better write and show the world. Please read and tell me what you think! The music Let Me Go- Avril L. Feat. Chad K. is not mine


Hello! If you are reading my fanfic will notice that sometimes the text had become a little hard to read. This's due to the fact that I do not possess a vast knowledge in English Language, but I like to write in English because there are more readers. I'm sorry and please have patience. If someone can help me with the translation, Portuguese to English, I will be eternally grateful!

So ...

The Twilight Saga is not mine.

Enjoy… or not.

**Let Me Go **

Love that once hung on the wall

Used to mean something

But now it means nothing

The echoes are gone in the hall

But I still remember

The pain of December

Nearly ten years had passed since I became a wolf, nearly ten years since Sam Uley had abandoned me, almost ten years since my heart was broken and almost four years since he had returned to its original state. I had my Imprint and he gathered up the pieces of my old self pasting every bit of my heart and so I learned to love again without fear of being happy or being abandoned.

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry is too late

Having a Imprint made me realize that there was no fight against that feeling so pure and overwhelming, made me see that even being irrevocably linked with another person you don't stop loving someone else and doesn't matter how hard you try you can't hate this feeling. I rebuilt my bonds with Emily and Sam and this time without hurt or bitterness to taint our lives.

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

Now I remember the anger with a mixture of shame and regret, our lives became so difficult when I was drowning in my pain, I did not realize be making the others suffer or perhaps I knew and liked to make them feel my unhappiness.

You came back to find I was gone

And that place is empty

Like the hole that was left in me

Like we were nothing at all

It's not what you meant to me

I thought we were meant to be

I remember screaming, crying and breaking things when I saw Sam go... when he said we could not be together... when he said did not love me. Killed me inside to see my beloved stalking that I consider a sister, but she pushed him away and it soothed the pain in my chest. Oh, how it hurt the day she accepted him, was the same day she was attacked by a bear and it gave me a sick satisfaction as she had lost part of her beauty. That hope in that day was the worst feeling I could nurture, because as has been proven by my eyes and ears in that damn hospital ... Their love was very strong for a mere physical imperfection separate them.

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry is too late

And then came the raw and brutal hatred as strong as I had never felt before, the hatred never went away, never abated, only increasing every day and night ... And reached in to breaking point: the death of my father, my rock and the only person that made me feel something but pain and anger. But fate had not just destroyed me he had to spit in my face and gloat in my pain and that same night I turned into a wolf, I became the first and only female shape-shifter of the world.

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

If it were not enough to see them and hear them every day, now I could also feel every little fragment of emotion that Sam felt when he thinking about her. Why yes ... Fate definitely hated me intensely and how it was not enough I have several boys digging in my head, I got him in my thoughts... Literally. Although I understand the feelings that Sam had for Emily, I refused to forgive them, forgive means forget and that I would never do, what annoyed me most was that Sam still had feelings for me and I pretended that was a lie to my already battered heart not turned dust into my chest. I spent my days tormenting those young minds, was my only consolation even if momentary, I became the executioner, the bitter and unhappy woman that nobody wanted around. Understanding the complexity of that relationship destroyed me every day, I could almost see the scars of my heart.

I let it go (and now I know)

A brand new life (is down this road)

And when it's right (you always know)

So this time (I won't let go)

Then another heart was broken not once but several times, Jacob Black loved someone who could not have just like me and when he became alpha of a lonely pack to protect a girl who would never love him, I realized that was the moment that I expected and needed : something to keep me away from the thoughts of Sam and his love for another woman. After all that drama and almost being killed I decided I'd better get away,actually i pulled away from them... I knew about Emily's pregnancy and that destroyed me inside, it was I who had to be the mother of Sam Uley children's, it was I who had to be his wife and it was I who should have that silly smile and full of happiness. I ran as far my paws could take me, six years of suffering and being corroded by jealousy and pain. And when I saw them again, He held her by the waist while the proof of their love was smiling while he running in front of the house that should be mine. That happy family should have been my happy family and once again the pain pounded against my chest and a black hole sucked the last bits of my heart to limbo. Sam's eyes met mine as he kissed the deformed side of the face of his beloved wife, he show me pain and regret, regret not for abandoning me, but why I witnessed that scene so intimate and happy while I suffer in my kaleidoscope of pain, anguish and anger.

There's only one thing left here to say

Love's never too late

I ran away from that place, I ran away from that family and when I thought of ending my pathetic and painful existence I saw him, my Imprint. He was a young man so handsome and lively, so different from my apathy and inner deteriorated that I felt too small to talk to him, too insignificant for his attention, too broken to love him and make him happy that I resigned myself to just see him in his work. First I went back to La Push and straighten the dirty mess that I had become in six years living as a wolf, so I went back to Seattle and sat on the same bench of the diner where he worked and I waited for a week...my wait was rewarded with a spark of interest and now four years later I was here at our house, carrying our child in my womb and finally happy.

I've broken free from those memories

I've let it go, I've let it go

And two goodbyes led to this new life

Don't let me go, don't let me go

Oh, Oh

Oh (don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go)

I still loved Sam Uley and he still loved me, but our love was something numb and never will replace our Imprints. We will never forget one each other and the moments we shared, but now they were just that: memories.

Won't let you go

Don't let me go


End file.
